Shattered Remnants
by Tainted Melody
Summary: My first fanfiction. Please do not crucify me over this. Rath has left the Dragon Tribe, finding it the best, and through his own will. He wants to pursue his wish to take his life, but.. crosses paths with his 'Creator'... and memories, ones that he does
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

**Author's Note:** This is my very first fan fiction, so please do not crucify me.. :Hides: That wouldn't be quite generous of you to do so. If I am just terrible, please tell me- but I am hoping that I can earn a name out here.

**Disclaimer: **

(Unfortunately) I DO NOT OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS. This is Mineko Ohkami's work and hers only. :Bows: She is an incredible being at that, and if you do not feel the way I do about her work, then you shouldn't be reading this, my fellow reader. Unfortunately, this is a slightly angsty story based on the lovable, cuddlable, adorable… suicidal…. Rath.

Rath: O.o HEYY!

Me:Cuddles him: Oh, we all know, my dear Fire Dragon Knight- Do not be offended by the truth. :grins deviously:

Rath: Shouldn't we actually start the story..?

Me: …I suppose so… :Throws him onto the scene:

Rath: X.x AHHH:Crash:

The sky held an eerie sense of hate in it. Black clouds sped across the sky in endless trains. Thunder rumbled in the distance. It was a storm, no doubt. It would soon hit the small, weak Village with its force. But they'd survive...they always did.

The City looked oddly ghastly at this time. A thick cloud of cold fog had dropped over the rubble and destruction. A figure made its way through the ancient remnants of a town that once took proud stance in the area. The figure had a cloak wrapped loosely around its figure. The figure's facial features hidden within the shadows of the hood pulled over the figure's head.

The figure's hand reached up to the hood framed loosely around its face, and removed it, revealing the figure's features, proclaiming, obviously, that he was a male. His straight, raven-black hair extended only a few inches above his shoulders, which had an usual portion which was a pale blonde. His eyes dulled over, held a rich shade of a lustful crimson.

It was bitter cold. This side of the country was, as always, frozen.. Perhaps not literally, but quite cold temperature-wise. It seemed that whatever life that it held within it had been eliminated, by what force, no one knew. Still, the remnants stood as they ever were, and always would be. Frozen, or perhaps.. Petrified, as one could describe.

His eyes wandered aimlessly around his surroundings, and he let out a heavy sigh, his warm breath clashing with the crisp, cool air. Moist water vapor emanated from his mouth, as the boy shut his eyes gently, meditating within himself, trying to find some source of peace, or tranquility. Little did he know, his efforts were in vain, for soon his small wish would be shattered.

He walked on, hands shoved into the only Sanctuary he could find to hold them, those that were the possessions of such a troubled mind. …He knew, now.. . Just in the matter of a few weeks ago, he had been told his real past. Of course, in the past, slowly, he grew aware that he was different- that something was wrong with him. But what could it have been? This question remained engraved within his mind for the past few years.

It was not that he wasn't aware of that some people either felt uncomfortable around him..

Or despised him, it was the reason why that he was not sure of..…

It was when she had left. She was one of the few reasons that he had remained there, lingering in that prison, that realm of pure torture to him… But of course, it was no surprise to him… that she would lie about such matters…. Yet, for some reason that he could not describe, he felt pained, alone… It was of good intentions that she had left. The witch's foster child, the demon. A demon like him.

Perhaps it was simply the fact that she was a demon as he as… He had only felt comfortable around her. She was, truly, the only one that he could open himself up to. …She had left with the Demon Lord, in effort to have him stop his attacks against the Dragon Tribe. But… He couldn't help but feel as if he had been betrayed…. She was the only reason that he And now that she had left… It pained him to know that he was different, and… That he had to withstand and block out the knowledge of him being a prisoner, being controlled by them…

The pendant that he had possessed for so long was merely an unapparent cage that with-held his true inner-self. This was their only source of security from his true inner side… This was the only way that they could captivate him from attaining the knowledge of who he was, and what his past beheld for him. The dark secrets that could not be revealed.. To anyone….

The boy reached inside his garments that covered his frame, and pulled out the pendant dangled from his fingers: A crimson shaded, tear-shaped gem bordered by a tight silver frame which traced the gem's figure. Gently, his fingers clumsily held the pendant within his fingers, and gradually put pressure on the pendant, as if to crush it, to shatter it.

Still, deep within himself, a pathetic, helpless voice cried out, in effort to stop himself. What was wrong with him? He could just get rid of it, and for once.. He could dwell in freedom, exist in pure freedom… But he could not. This was what he had attainted by lingering around them. The Dragon tribe…

They cared for him, no doubt… But… He was different. He had no right to be cared for…

Continuing down the path, he closed his eyes, trying to forget about his past, and what he had abandoned. Truthfully, it was for the better… But how it hurt him that he missed them so. As he meditated with these thoughts, another stray figure meandered about the alleys, silently, swiftly, as if following the boy.

The hooded figure that inched along, silently swept towards him. The boy, in deep thought, did not know what was approaching him, nor his Fate that lied ahead of him… If this was Fate, he was cursed of the most cursed Fates, one could describe. The figure from behind the boy swiftly brought his hand up to the boy's neck, pressing a certain spot at an angle, very light amount of pressure, but doing so, the Knight's eyes widened slightly, but before being able to protest or react, his corpse fell limp into the arms of the other.

A small smirk came over the shadowed, thin lips of the new-coming figure, and it removed its hood slightly, letting it slink onto his shoulders, and he sighed contently.

'It wasn't wise of you to come out here alone.. If, I had not looked for you like this…'

The voice paused for a moment, almost hesitating to say his next remark.

'I would have lost you…' The figure sighed sadly, and cradled the Knight's frame in his arms lightly, and with strong arms, brought him to his fate, his new life..

The Fate that he would be forced to cherish, to learn to love, but yet all the same, despise.


	2. Facing RealityAnd Fate

**Author's Note:** Agh! I'm so sorry for not updating in ages. Just a note to all, my updates will be quite late, but I am doing my best to keep this story moving :cries: So please don't kill me.

I'd like to thank of the following:

StrifeValentine: Oh, you're always a great help. :hugs: Thanks for reviewing, really.. :hugs and dances:

AquaJogger: Thank you for the comment. :bows: I worship you. Truly, if anything, I look forward to seeing constructive critiques. That would help me oh so much.. Once again, thank you for reviewing, and reading this one's unworthy piece! I shall make an utmost effort to fix this. :raises fist triumphantly: Even though it's a treacherous and addicting habit, I will try to put it to it's end! I'm extremely thrilled that it is, if at all, in character. Heh.. Rath is a difficult one. XD Thank you, once again:Throws Rath at Aqua just for the heck of it:

Spectrum118: Oh, thank you so much.. Dragon Knights really is something, isn't it? In any case, thank you for reviewing, and I'm truly flattered.. I do not have any grace in my writing, whatsoever, but.. Truly, that is something that this one does not hear every day. :grins: Thank you!

SilverBluenchantress: Thank you for the eagerness of my future update.. ; Well, here it is, as you wished! Once again, a million apologies for not having this up earlier, but I was quite busy for the past few days. Please tell me what you think.

The Shadowess:smirks: Yes, tis mysterious.. :waves hands around in curved, odd motions and grins: Thank you for the review, and poor Rath wishes to abuse his existence by cutting his life. ; So sad. O.o; You DARE touch my beautiful Rath? Heh, just kidding.. I'm so sorry for kicking you:falls over and plasters a band-aid on your face: Hope it feels better soon! 0 ;

Rath:sweat drops:

Melody:just throws Rath to Shadowess: Eh, you reviewed. Here is your.. Temporary reward.. Until he gets thrown out on stage again! 0

And last but not least!

Kruz: Thank you for the review. Oh, I'm truly flattered XX; I've never had someone tell me that I'm a great writer, only mediocre. I apologize for the delay, once again, to all.

**Disclaimer: **

(Unfortunately) I DO NOT OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS. This is Mineko Ohkami's work and hers only. :Bows: She is an incredible being at that, and if you do not feel the way I do about her work, then you shouldn't be reading this, my fellow reader.

Heh, I'm too lazy to start another disclaimer.

Rath: You're too lazy to do anything!

Me: Wanna say that again:gets out a huge mallet:

Rath: Nope! O.O;;

Me: - Merci. :grins: On with the story:shoves Rath out there, but before doing so, cuddles him:

Rath: X.x;; EAH!

The young dragon knight's eyes slowly began to open, everything a blur. Gradually, but yet very slowly, everything started to come into focus from the carelessly shaped blobs of aimless colors which took refuge within his vision. He noted that he had been brought to a room of some sorts, from the bitter cold alley that he treaded, when he was last conscious. With a pathetic attempt to sit up, he winced in pain, for however long he had remained still and inactive had stiffened his frame greatly, and any small movement caused the most of pain. A soft gasp emanated from the boy's mouth, as he fell back into the sheets of the bed that he was laid in.

His eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, studying every intricate design engraved within the cold and plain looking walls which seemed to give a simple elegancy, all the same. His lips curled into a barely visible smile as he retreated submissively into the ocean of blankets. It was quite warm, and he had made himself comfortably within the preservative of heat. Despite the dangers that could come, who had brought him here, why he was here.. And all these questions that he knew that would be useless to ask, for no one would answer them at the moment- Savoring this moment of sheer carefree nature and an enlightened spirit was all that he desired.

This temporary moment of false happiness was shattered as the door creeked open, piercing through the silence, as a figure approached the bed where the young boy lay. The Knight's eyes were soon consumed with fear and instantly his reaction to this sudden intrusion was to grip his sheets close to him, so that his knuckles paled in comparison to their original tone of color. The new-comer smirked lightly, his eyes a mix of emotions, mostly filled with sadness. His facial features now shown more clearly, settled on the bed next to the Knight, smiling up at him.

'You sleep deeply.' He chuckled softly, his loose garments lazily sprawled over his slim figure. '..It's been far too long since I've seen your face..' The new-comer brought his hand up to the Knight's face, caressing it.

'..You do know who I am, yes?'

The knight remained silent, swimming in regret of the memories that still lingered. Yes, he knew who he was.. But he would never let him know that. He shook his head numbly, gaze locked onto the floor.

'Well, now, isn't that horrid?' He chuckled darkly and smiled 'Since you shall be staying here for as long as I can recall.. I suppose it's only the manner to introduce oneself.' The hand slowly retreated back to the owner's lap. 'I am Kharl. The Renkin Wizard. Whatever you wish to call me. Preferably Kharl though…'

The Alchemist leaned in towards the knight, their faces extremely close, noses almost touching.

The boy grimaced, scowling slightly.

'Whoever you are does not trigger my interest.' He stated coldly. 'Why am I here?' The Alchemist smiled sadly and lifted the Knight's chin, and spoke 'That is for you to figure, my Dear Rath.. Yes, why would I bring you here? Why would I bring you when you had finally sought freedom, broke free of the chains of the Dragon Tribe which bound you.. Brought you here to stay..?'

The boy's eyes narrowed, now dulling a murderous crimson, giving a flat and emotionless glare to the Alchemist.

'I will not stay. It may be your wish and intention for me to stay, which of a reason that remains anonymous to me.. But I will escape and depart from this place.' He stated coldly, and added, with a slight hiss. 'No, I wish not to waste my energy in mentally scheming how to escape.. **You**, good sir, **will** let me go free.'

The Alchemist nodded, unimpressed, but slightly taken aback. With a smile, he responded,

'Such a demanding one.. Well, that will not do..' He smiled deviously. 'So, my Dear Rath, would you care to explain why I shall let you free, much less, what you will do if I reject your order?'

'I will kill you.' Was the simple statement in return.

The Alchemist, now quite annoyed, managed a smile. 'Is that so? Is that so, Rath?' He crossed his arms, and pouted slightly, bottom lip sticking out innocently. He sighed hesitantly and continued,

'Very well, Rath, I'd like to see you try to escape. Oh, I have no intention of letting you go free. You, my friend, will have to carry your own weight.'

The knight scowled, glaring at the Alchemist. 'Oh, I will escape.. Kharl..'

'I look forward to it.' Kharl grinned and slid off the surface of the bed, and started for the door. He stopped, and kept his gaze focused onto the exit of the room.

'..You shan't do such a foolish thing, my Dear Rath…. You will remain here as long as I wish for you to.' With that, the Alchemist walked out, slamming the door shut.

The knight closed his eyes and sighed heavily. How in God's name was he to escape? If ever he was to escape, it would not be soon, for he had the lack of recovery, and before settling on doing anything at all, had to respect common sense. Common sense wasn't a crime, just one thing that he truly despised. He pondered on how he could escape. There was no way, no possibility that he would end up staying here.

The alchemist walked through the empty, huge hallway, sighing heavily.

_Such a stubborn one, you are, Rath.. Truly, you are, and willing to do almost anything to receive what you desire: What you, and you alone wish for. But you shall know soon that, things will not go your way here. So all you can do is adjust and adapt. Face reality for once, my Dear Rath.. _


	3. Note to All

Dearies, I'm sorry for this sudden notice, but I've lost interest in continuing this piece. If I did continue, it'd be hard for me and on you all. Since it'd suck, myself trying to belt out content which does not appeal..

Once again, terribly sorry. If I do ever update, it will not be soon.. I'm sorry, again. X.x; Thank you for your support. And, if I am to continue.. I need motivation. As well as ideas.>.  
In a sense, I do wish to continue, but have lost my train of thought, and need ideas.

Merci beacoup for reading...

Sarah-chan


End file.
